


Cry

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Castiel, Crying Castiel, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel breaks down and cries. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, Dean will just lift him onto his lap and guide him back down with soothing words and gentle touches. Castiel has learned not to speak during those rare moments of clarity, learned not to scream or beg or try to get away, because he knows that if he does, Dean will have a much different method of bringing him back to brokenness, one that involves metal straps and rubber gags and leather whips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied non-con, plus dark implications for the other parts of the series.

Sometimes Castiel breaks down and cries. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, Dean will just lift him onto his lap and guide him back down with soothing words and gentle touches. Castiel has learned not to speak during those rare moments of clarity, learned not to scream or beg or try to get away, because he knows that if he does, Dean will have a much different method of bringing him back to brokenness, one that involves metal straps and rubber gags and leather whips.

 

The moments of clarity come less frequently these days, and they never last as long, either. Castiel knows that it’s only a matter of time before they stop altogether, a realization that only makes him sob harder.

 

“I _love_ you,” he whimpers. He does love Dean, loves him with every fiber of his being, loves him enough to die for him, to Fall for him, to give up _everything_ for him, loves him even now, loves him too much to ever stop.

 

“I know, baby,” Dean says, pulling him closer and rocking him back and forth. “I know.”

 

“I love you so much,” he sobs. “I’ve always loved you.” _I don’t want things to be like this,_ he leaves unspoken. _I never wanted it to end like this,_ he doesn’t say.

 

“I know,” Dean repeats. “Shh, this’ll pass, it always does.”

 

Castiel just shakes his head, tensing when Dean’s grip strengthens, and relaxing when the demon’s hands loosen their hold on him.

 

“It’ll pass,” Dean promises him. “And then you’ll be my good boy again, and I’ll give you a treat because I know this isn’t your fault. So good for me, Cas. So broken.”

 

Castiel wants to protest, wants to push Dean away and _run,_ but he can feel himself falling already. He can feel his body relaxing into Dean’s touch, can feel his mind start to cloud over, can feel his eyes going unfocused. He wonders if this will be the last time he jolts as if awakened by a nightmare and finds that everything was horrifyingly, terribly real.

 

It takes him a while to speak again, and when he does, it’s as if his voice is far away and distorted, too squeaky and childish to be his own. “Love you, Master,” it says, disembodied, and Castiel tries to struggle but his limbs won’t cooperate.

 

“There’s my sweet Castiel,” Dean says, bopping him on the nose. “How would you like a candy bar?”

 

The last thing Castiel hears before his mind shifts back to its new default like a coin clacking its way into a slot is a child-like giggle that is somehow, impossibly, his own.


End file.
